


Comfort

by lexosaurus



Series: Dannymay2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Music, Musical Instruments, headcannon that jack fenton plays the ukulele and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexosaurus/pseuds/lexosaurus
Summary: The song was warm, cozy, and suddenly Danny was transported to a distant realm on another planet where the trees were all different colors and everyone lived in giant cupcakes. The sun sparkled down from the sky, and a fluffy cotton-candy cloud drifted into view. If Danny reached his arm up high enough, he could pluck a piece of the cloud out from the sky.Dannymay2020 Week One: Comfort
Series: Dannymay2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the weekly Dannymay calendar this year! 
> 
> This fic was made in conjunction with this song I made: https://youtu.be/Y2hU-ixlLY8
> 
> Each fic and song can stand on their own, but they're all made sequentially with each other and all exist in the same storyline.

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

Danny paused, raising his plastic drumsticks above his head with chubby fingers. He turned towards the kitchen door. “Mommy!” 

“Yes, Danny?” came his Mommy’s voice.

“Watch this!”

“Just a second, sweetie. Mommy’s just finishing up some work.”

Danny frowned and stared down at his toy xylophone with wide eyes. It seemed like lately, Mommy was playing with him less and less. Daddy said they had an important showcase coming up, but Danny missed playing with Mommy. He normally would go ask Jazz if she wanted to play with him, but she only wanted to play house and while Danny didn’t mind playing house sometimes, he also liked playing with his other toys too. 

Like right now, with his plastic instruments.

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

“Sounding good there, Danno!” 

Danny’s head shot up to see his Daddy beaming at him from the lab entrance, his thumbs raised in front of him. He stepped into the living room, allowing the lab door to close behind him. “You sound like a pro!”

Danny smiled. “Mommy showed me!”

“Well you can show me, then. Hot Cross Buns is one of my favorites!”

Nodding, Danny adjusted his sticks and was just about to demonstrate how to play the xylophone to Daddy when an even better idea popped in his mind.

“Daddy! Play with me!”

“Oh?”

“Come here! Play with me!”

“Well then,” Daddy said, grabbing his ukulele from the wall and sitting down on the couch across from Danny. “That sounds like a pretty tempting offer, son! I think I might just have to.”

Danny waved his arms in excitement. “I’ll start, I’ll start!”

“Alright, Danno. You lead the way!”

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

“What’s going on in here?”

Daddy halted his ukulele playing mid-strum. “Oh hey, Mads! We’re putting on a concert in here.”

“I can see that,” Mommy said slowly. “But it’s almost Danny’s bedtime and we still need to go over the notes from today’s ecto-weaponry test.”

“Aw, come on, live a little! We have all night to go over those notes. Why don’t you join us for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, Mommy! Come play!”

“Jack…”

Daddy grabbed a purple plastic drum and lifted it out towards Mommy. “You know, Danno, I think our band could really use a drummer. What do you think?”

Danny’s eyes lit up. Was Mommy gonna play with him?

“Mommy! You can play the drums!”

“Aw, that’s no fair!” whined a voice from the top of the stairs. “You can’t do this without me!”

Twisting towards the stairwell, Danny grinned up at his sister. “Jazzy! Come play with us!”

“I don’t know what to play!” Jazz said, tugging on the pink hem of her pajama shirt.

“Oh I got a special instrument for you, Jazzy-pants!” Daddy leaned over and picked a bright pink plastic egg shaker off the floor. “Oh yeah, this one’s got your name written all over it!”

“Ooh!” Jazz skipped down the stairs and snatched the shaker from Daddy. “I call this one!”

“Jazzy, sit next to me!”

“Alright, kiddos! Looks like we got a full band. What do you say, Mads?” Daddy pat the empty couch cushion next to him. “You wanna be in our concert?”

“Come on, Mommy!” Jazz said.

“Yeah!”

Mommy surveyed the room one last time before her tense expression melted off her face, her thin lips replaced with an warm smile as she made her way over to the couch.

“Yay!” Danny cheered. Finally, after weeks of mounting stress in their home, everyone was playing with him.

Nodding once at Daddy, Danny began tapping his xylophone with his plastic sticks.

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

The song was warm, cozy, and suddenly Danny was transported to a distant realm on another planet where the trees were all different colors and everyone lived in giant cupcakes. The sun sparkled down from the sky, and a fluffy cotton-candy cloud drifted into view. If Danny reached his arm up high enough, he could pluck a piece of the cloud out from the sky.

There were aliens on this planet, but they were friendly and gave everyone a big hug. They played with Danny too, and some of them even joined their band. One of them was named Mr. Trumpet and he had a bright green trumpet on his head that he could play whenever he wanted.

Mommy and Daddy were inventors on this planet too, but they invented candy machines for the aliens. One of their guns shot out ice cream and another one shot out sprinkles, so Danny could eat ice cream with rainbow sprinkles whenever he wanted.

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

“Alright, kids! It’s time for bed.”

“Better hop to it before the ghosts come eat you!”

“Dad, stop it!” Jazz said. “Mommy, tell Daddy that ghosts aren’t gonna eat me!” 

Daddy chuckled, leaning his ukulele against the wall. “No, it’s true! When little boys and girls don’t go to bed on time, a big ghost comes to their house and gobbles them up!”

Danny’s eyes widened. “How big is the ghost?”

“It’s  _ this  _ big,” Daddy said, stretching his arms out beside him.

“I don’t wanna be eaten!” Jazz exclaimed.

Danny blinked, his attention completely absorbed by the monster ghost. Daddy was so big and the ghost was even bigger than him? 

“Does it have teeth?” he asked.

“It has lots of ‘em!”

“Mommy! Tell Daddy to tell the ghost not to eat me!” 

Mommy shook her head. “Don’t worry, Jazz, the ghost isn’t going to  _ eat  _ you.”

“Oh yeah!” Daddy said. “Your mother and I put a big force field around your bedroom, so as long as you’re in bed, the ghost can’t come get you. He’ll get zapped away if he tries!”

Jazz’s head whipped around to Danny. “Come on!” She tugged at his pajama sleeve. “We need to go to bed!”

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

_ Clink! _

Danny snuggled into his covers, thankful that Mommy and Daddy were protecting him from the monster ghost. He didn’t know much about Mommy and Daddy’s job, but he knew that they protected people from things like the monster ghost. 

They always said that as long as he was with them, that he would be safe. 

And Danny believed them, because his parents loved him and they played with him and they put that big force field on his door so the ghost with the mouth full of teeth couldn’t hurt him. He didn’t like that ghost, it was mean!

Danny turned, shoving his face deeper into his mountain of blankets. Someday he was going to build a rocketship, and he was going to go to that planet with the giant cupcakes where there were no ghosts, and he would bring his Mommy and Daddy and Jazzy with him so they could come live with the aliens too. And Danny would be there, and his Mommy and Daddy would protect him there too.

Just like they always did.

Because they loved him…

…they loved him…

...and they wanted…to protect...him...

_...Clink... _

_...Clink... _

_...Clink... _

_...wake up. _


End file.
